


【铁杉树丛】COMPANION（Peter/Roman）-胜情难却の地下室

by lardyan



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lardyan/pseuds/lardyan
Relationships: Roman Godfrey/Peter Rumancek
Kudos: 1





	【铁杉树丛】COMPANION（Peter/Roman）-胜情难却の地下室

【铁杉树丛】COMPANION（Peter/Roman）

【铁杉树丛】COMPANION（Peter/Roman）

OOC警告 魔都SLO5推广2原本公开

魔都SLO5 2元推广本   
公开内容

警告：Peter/Roman  
OOC警告  
因为作者在7天内搞了3个剧的2元推广本，所以很粗糙连抓虫都没有时间，还遇到快印店印错三次！简直各种不顺利  
……请谅解

【铁杉树丛】COMPANION  


又一个夹杂着混乱阴郁潮湿的一天就这样浑浑噩噩的过去了。太阳下山后，铁杉镇比白天更显得晦暗萧瑟，黑暗中的危险从蛰伏中苏醒随时准备狩猎。

当命运的齿轮开始转动，衔尾蛇一旦咬上了尾巴。颤抖吧，尖叫吧，挣扎吧！对未知的不安，对死亡的恐惧，对背叛的愤怒。交织着、纠缠着、拖拽着，融入黑暗埋进深渊……一切又归于平静，至少表面上无法看出端倪。  
  
  


Roman舔着手中的一大坨冰激凌球，坐在毫不起眼的商店后门台阶上，长腿随意的开叉悠哉的微晃，抬眼瞄了眼站在自己身前一脸略带嫌弃又无可奈何的小狼人，歪了嘴，继而无视对方的视线，继续和冰激凌奋战。

“现在是冬天。”Peter忍不住出声。

“你要来一份吗？”Roman朝着对方扬了扬手中的芒果球冰激凌，“我准备给他们店赞助个鲜血口味的新品种研发专利。”

无奈的翻了个白眼，Peter觉得自己会和这么个大少爷纠结冬天吃冰激凌的行为是自己的失误。“你的话根本就是个病句，”顿了顿，“就像你在看到我完整的变身后会觉得那很性感，你就是有毛病，Roman，你自己也知道的。”

Roman无所谓的扒拉了下自己用发胶梳的一丝不苟的头发，“你也不比我好到哪里去Peter，在你生吞活剥我的时候，你可连一毫秒都没犹豫。”

“看来我们两个无可救药了。”

“简直天生一对。真的不来一份吗？”  
  
  
  


还记得那天晚上，Roman傻呵呵的盯着着宝宝看了三个钟头后终于等到她入睡，正穿过客厅准备回房间上床睡觉，不知为何后脊发凉，隐约听见院子外有响声，他撩开厚重的窗帘向外张望，一瞬间瞳孔紧缩。

狼化的Peter正一步步逼近他那让人心疼的妹妹Shelley。

该死的又控制不住到了暴狼边缘了吗？Roman在心中暗骂了一声。没敢浪费一秒钟，用力砸开窗户一跃而出，他大声呼喊着妹妹的名字让她快跑，虽然Shelley有自保的能力，但Roman不希望她和Peter中有人受伤，他们对他来说都那么重要，他无法忍受失去他们中的任何一个。

女孩儿和狼显然都注意到了狂奔而来的身影，在Shelley反应过来以前，狼改变了目标，朝着Roman的方向扑去。

伴随着一声模糊的惊叫中夹杂着呜咽声，前一秒还在飞奔的Roman下一秒就感受到后背撞上粗壮的树干的冲击力，肩胛被狼爪狠狠按在树干上，尖锐的指甲深深刺穿衣物嵌入皮肉，一瞬间浓烈的血腥味击中了Roman。他的肩膀疼的厉害，一直克制着本性，对抗着对血肉的渴求，在这一刻分崩离析。然而理智还在挣扎，他不想成为怪物，即使为了保护宝宝他必须强大必须拥有力量，但理智告诉他，‘Shelley还在那边看着你，Roman Godfrey，坚持住，你不是个怪物，不要像Olivia那样成为一个冷血残忍的Upir。’

看着面前不足十厘米的狰狞狼人脸上被溅上自己的血液，仿佛下一个动作就要用利齿撕开自己的喉咙，Roman舔了舔自己的嘴唇扯出了一个释然的微笑，“Sheet，你怎么能这么性感，Peter？”

进攻停止了，狠厉的目光渐渐褪去，直视着身前脸色惨白显得如此安静服从的Roman，又扭过头看了眼悄悄出现在自己身后不到三米手里举着一块不知哪来的大石块的Shelley，狼人收回了自己的利爪。当指尖从那温热的体内拔出的时候，黑灰色的狼仰起头发出一声短暂的悲鸣。Shelley扔掉了手中的石头，迅速赶到哥哥身边，一边呜咽着啜泣一边小心翼翼的蹲下身想要扶起Roman。

“没事的，亲爱的，等下就会愈合了，别担心。”安抚着不断流下眼泪的妹妹，看见狼人一步步后退，猛地转头就跑，Roman有些失望的闭上眼。  
  
  


第二天Peter果然没有在学校里出现，心情糟糕的大少爷特地跑去了拖车找人却也没有看到任何人影或是狼影。

回到家的Roman坐在客厅里喝空了三瓶威士忌，回到卧室后前后抽完了四包烟，“又扔下我逃走了吗？”苦闷烦躁不安的情绪就像满房间缭绕的烟味，挥之不去无处可散。Shelley从门缝里给哥哥塞了张纸条，大意是让他早点休息，自己会帮他照看孩子。看了眼纸条后Roman就这样光着脚靠着门盘腿坐在地上，迷迷糊糊混混僵僵的陷入黑暗中。  


Peter小心的潜入Roman的房间，他看见那个坐在门口歪着身体就这样睡着了的房间主人时皱起了眉。他本来只是想来道个歉，昨晚失控时试图攻击Shelley，还真的伤到了Roman，虽然他知道他们会没事的，但愧疚和自责不断折磨着Peter的内心，这一整天他都感受到深深的无力和无能。

此时此刻，面对着Roman隐约带着泪痕的睡颜，房间里弥漫着的浓烈烟味，他突然觉得有双手紧紧勒住自己的咽喉，拽着他的心脏，让他无法呼吸心痛不已。

他不由自主的伸出手替Roman理了下前额散落下来的几缕头发，白天一丝不苟的发型此刻早已凌乱，手掌抚上对方的后颈温柔的摩搓，“我很抱歉，Roman，对不起。”

然后Peter定定的看着Roman的睫毛颤动了几下，缓缓睁开眼睛，渐渐的聚焦在自己的脸上，眼神开始变得兴奋继而转化成了愤怒，眼眶逐渐红肿，眼中噙着泪水却骄傲的不肯落下一滴。

“你这个自私卑鄙愚蠢冷血的混蛋！”Roman用力甩开Peter的手，跌跄着起身，离开Peter的可触及范围，坐到了床上摆出拒绝的姿态，“你怎么敢怎么能抛下我第二次！你保证过绝对不会有第二次！你这个骗子！”

“Sorry，我真的很抱歉，我不是故意要伤害你的，我只是，我也无法原谅自己。”Peter并没有逼迫的靠近，他留下了安全距离，坐在床的另一头看向灯下逆光的Roman。

“谁跟你说这事！不要逃避话题！”少爷怒意更甚，双手用力拍打着床沿，“你是我最好的也是唯一的朋友，Peter！上一次你承诺过不会再抛下我了，你不会让我一个人面对这些操蛋的狗屁破事，我相信了你，可昨晚，你就这样转身就走，今天也不去学校，也不在拖车里，我到处都找不到你，Peter，你这个混蛋，我还以为……”斥责到了这儿已经变了味，Roman揉了揉自己的脸，确保自己不会丢脸的哭出声，“这次我不要原谅你。”

“听我说好吗？听我说，你不用原谅我，连我自己都无法原谅自己。就像你说的我是个懦夫，在遇到不受控制的事情时总是想要一走了之逃避它，上一次我无法接受Letha的离开所以逃走了，这次我无法容忍自己竟然伤害了你，我害怕的不敢去想，所以我逃走了。

我甚至不知道下一次再发生这种状况时我会不会再成为胆小鬼，所以Roman，你会放弃我吗？如果你无法原谅我，就别原谅，如果你放弃，我就离开，我不想再伤害你一次，那会比直接用刀插进我的心脏还要让我痛不欲生。”

Roman被怔在原地，他有些懵，“你不是来道歉乞求我的原谅的吗？”

“原本我是这样想的，我向你道歉，虽然会花点时间，但我们总会和好，因为我们是彼此重要的朋友。但现在我并不这样想，我发现自己对你有了更深的感情，你明白吗？就像对Letha那样的保护欲，我害怕自己会为了你的事情变得无所畏惧，而最终当我失去你时我将万劫不复。”Peter按压着自己的额头，将自己的心思和盘托出。

“Sheet，看看我妈，天知道她究竟活了多久！我才是那个害怕会被留下的人好吗！”Roman一把将小狼人推倒在床上，这种时候手长脚长的优势就特别突显出来，“别唧唧歪歪的像个女孩那样，Peter，让我们承认吧，自从那次，你知道的，上次我们和好之后，我对别的人都性致缺缺，你要是想道歉我们就用上次的方法解决，如果你要离开，我就杀了你把你的头砍下来做成装饰品挂在床头，天天让你看着我和别人搞。”

Peter的瞳孔倏的收紧，狼族特有的狠厉一闪而过，“不。”他低咛。

“‘不’个屁！”Roman直起身，从裤子口袋里掏出一包烟，“我们都在和自己体内的怪物搏斗，P，我已经把你拉回来两次了，而你却一再弃我于不顾，你有什么资格提条件？”

“不！”警告意味浓重的低啸了一声，这次Peter跃起身将Roman死死压进床垫，两人撞上彼此的视线，赤裸裸的欲望一览无余。

Roman忽而低声笑起来，“小短腿，你可压不住我，怎么？想上我？”狼人低头埋进Roman的颈间，发丝和湿漉的舌头让Roman的心底一阵瘙痒，“要么做然后永远不离开我，要么滚。”

回答他的是颈间尖锐的疼痛，Peter硬生生咬下了他脖子上的一块肉，吃了下去，突如其来的剧痛让小少爷痛呼出声，狼人声音变得嘶哑暧昧，“我会吃掉你，Roman，在临死之前我会吃掉你，不留下一点遗骸，不会留你一个人。”

“你保证，用你妈妈的名义发誓。”Roman伸手将Peter更拉近自己，血腥的味道刺激着他所有的感官。

“我以Lynda的名义发誓。”房间里的气温似乎突然上升了十几度，Peter善解人意的扯开了身下人的衣服。

“这比什么都让我沸腾，” 两条漂亮的长腿交叠锁住身上的人，“现在，享用你的食物吧，Peter。”  
  
  


最终Peter坐到了Roman身边，手里还是拿上了一支薄荷味的冰激凌，两人挨着肩膀闲适的靠在老旧斑驳的墙上，对着天空发呆放空偶尔互相嘲笑几句，暂时忘却体内的恶魔，忘记还有阴谋还有危险还有恐惧。

至少在现在，他们的眼里只有手里的冰激凌，心里只有彼此陪伴的温馨。

就算只是片刻，便是永恒的快乐。  
  
  


FREE TALK  
冷逆CP哪家强！（等等……  
作者首先要道歉，对于渣文笔渣剧情渣逻辑渣表达渣制作各种渣道歉。作者号称错别字小王子，又在一个礼拜内突发三个冷剧逆CP向无料，外加来不及找校验……所以……你懂的。  
铁树丛杉……哦不对，铁杉树丛，我第一眼就觉得少爷这么个大长腿嘟嘟嘴眼里噙着泪一脸不开心的矛盾贵公子肯定是个受！想着这次一定不会又【没错是又再一次无数次】站成冷逆了吧。结果……哎……说点开心的吧。  
秉承着冷到北极圈就只能自产自销的原则，我还是开了这样一个小段落，希望大家喜欢。  
感谢大家不嫌弃作者，欢迎勾搭什么都不会只会不作死会死的死蠢作者。  
WB地址：<http://weibo.com/lardyan> @叫我阿柴阿光马小萨或者lardyan  
Lofter地址：[http://lardyan.lofter.com](http://lardyan.lofter.com/) 叫我阿柴阿光马小萨或者lardyan  
随缘ID：lardyan

以上！再次感谢！


End file.
